It's Funny How Someone Can Break Your Heart
by MerleShinata
Summary: ... And You Still Love Him With All The Little Pieces! Es geht um den Valentinstag und wie grausam kitschig und doch wunderschön er sein kann. Genre: Romance, Humor, OneShot Pairing: Pansy x Draco Hauptcharas: Blaise, Draco, Pansy


Es geht um ein Experiment.

Gleichnamiger Zirkel richtet das aus.^^

1. Aufgabe:

Jeder Teilnehmer schreibt einen OneShot mit mindestens 1.111 Worten! - **°hab ich ereicht°**

Das Pairing, falls es eines gibt, ist freigestellt. Es ist ebenfalls egal, ob Slash, Femslash oder Hetero. - **°PPxDM am Ende^^°**

Thema ist selbsredend 'Harry Potter' und 'Valentinstag'. - **°kein Problem^^°**

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling gehört HP und Warner Bro gehört auch was.. Mir gehört nur die Idee

Pairing: Pansy x Draco

Warning: von mir

weiß gerade nix mehr zu sagen außer:

Have fun and enjoy the Chaos!

**It's Funny How Someone Can Break Your Heart and You Still Love Him With All the Little Pieces!**

Valentinstag

Pansy hatte angefangen diesen Tag zu hassen - abgrundtief zu hassen – seit damals, als er sie einfach abserviert hatte. Na ja, abserviert ist nicht das richtige Wort. Er wollte nur Freundschaft. Das hat ihr das Herz gebrochen. Und doch liebt sie ihn bis heute. Versteckt ihre Liebe vor ihm und den anderen. Niemand sollte von dieser Liebe erfahren... niemand.

Einige Mädchen liefen aufgeregt quietschend an ihr vorbei auf einen Jungen zu und umringten ihn, wollten ihm alle ihr Geschenk zu erst geben. Sie verdrehte die Augen. Genau wegen so was sprechen Jungen Mädchen so selten an.

Innerlich genervt aufstöhnend ging sie an der Mädchentraube vorbei und erhaschte einen Blick auf einen verzweifelt dreinblickenden Harry Potter. Sie musste einfach grinsen. Um ihn war es nicht schade. Sie ging weiter in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken. Jedenfalls hatte sie das vor, aber was sie da erwartete war einfach so widerlich, dass ihr der Appetit sofort wieder verging.

Herzen. Rosa. Rot. Glitzer. Säuseln. Liebeserkärungen. – Überall!

Sie blinzelte. Sie sollte sich nach sechs Jahren Hogwarts-Leben daran gewöhnt haben, aber sie war jedes Jahr von neuem angeekelt, sogar schon vor der Abweisung ihrer Liebe. Es war ein Tag der Liebe und nicht der Barbies. Warum machten nur alle so ein Brimborium darum? Sinnlos.

Sie kämpfte sich durch die Massen von Herzen und Rosen, die durch die Gegend schwebten, schwärmenden, aufgeregten oder zum Teil weinenden Mädchen und verzweifelt dreinblickenden Jungen hindurch zu ihrem Tisch, wo sie sich genervt niederließ.

Kaum, dass sie nach den Brötchen griff, flatterte eines dieser singenden Liebeserklärungen aus dem Korb. Sie wollte gerade anfangen zu singen, als Pansy ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf, ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang holte und bedrohlich mit der Spitze vor dem kleinen Briefumschlag hin und her wedelte. „Wehe!!!" zischte sie und der Brief flatterte ängstlich davon.

So was Nerviges. Sie nahm sich eines der Brötchen und beschmierte es mit Butter und ...

„WAS BEI SALAZAR???"

Die Wurst- und Käsescheiben waren in Herzform auf den Servierplatten verteilt, kleine Gemüse- und Oststücke in Form von Rosen, 'Liebesmarmelade und –honig' in herzförmigen Schüsselchen. Sogar die Cornflakes und das Müsli bestanden aus Miniaturherzen.

Entnervt ließ Pansy ihren Kopf auf den Tisch fallen.

„Horrortag!" murmelte sie und ein hysterisches „Lasst mich in Ruhe!" lies sie in der Gewissheit, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die so dachte.

Jemand ließ Karten, kleine und große Geschenke, Pralinen und viel Glitzerstaub neben Pansy auf den Tisch fallen. Sie sah auf und musste grinsen. „Selbst Schuld, Casanova. Warum musst du auch 10gleisig fahren."

„Wenn's nur 10 wären.", seufzte Blaise und ließ sich auf die Bank fallen. Etwas Glitzerstaub wirbelte auf und wollte so überhaupt nicht zu Blaise' ernstem und leicht verzweifeltem Blick passen. „Jede meint, dass sie die einzig Wahre für mich ist. Sieben wollen mich sogar heiraten. Da hat man einmal Spaß...", er sah Pansys ungläubigen Blick, „... okay da hat man mit jeder nur einmal Spaß und schon meinen sie alle, wir hätten ne Beziehung."

Pansy musste grinsen. Blaise und eine Beziehung, das war wie das Wiesel und gute Noten oder Dumbledore ohne Zitronenbonbons – einfach UNMÖGLICH. Ermutigend klopfte sie ihm auf den Rücken. „Wird schon. Morgen ist wieder ein anderer Tag." Blaise grinste schief.

„Pansy, Darling, du weißt schon, dass das hier gerade das Frühstück ist und der Tag erst anfängt und dass heute Samstag ist, was bedeutet, dass wir nicht von Unterricht oder einem sarkastischen, Valentinstage verabscheuenden Haulehrer davon abgelenkt werden, dass heute der beschissenste Tag des Jahres ist?!" Abwartend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und wurde Zeuge von den größten Eulenaugen, die er je gesehen hatte.

„Oh nein." Pansys Stirn machte wieder Bekanntschaft mit dem Tisch. „Warum nur?" „Das frag ich mich auch, Pansy, das frag ich mich seit ich heute Morgen den ersten gesungenen Liebesbrief von dieser kleinen Hufflepuff bekommen hab."

Missmutig sahen sich beide an, dann zum Slytherin-Tisch. „Sie haben die Lebensmittel verunstaltet." „Ich seh's.", sagte Blaise, nahm eine herzförmige Scheibe Käse, schnitt aus ihr ein Dreieck aus und legte es auf Pansys Brötchen. „Okay so?" „Du bist der Beste!" Die Slytherin lächelte und biss vergnügt in Ihr Brötchen.

Blaise nahm sich eine Schüssel mit Müsli und ließ es so lange in der Milch aufweichen, bis man kein einziges Herz mehr erkennen konnte.

Nach einer Weile stillen Essens sah Blaise sich um. „Hast du Draco gesehen?" Pansy sah in verwundert an. „Nein. Ich dachte du weißt wo er ist, immerhin seid ihr in einem Zimmer." Sie legte den Kopf schief, dann schaute sie sich in der Großen Halle um. Nichts zu sehen vom Eisprinzen von Slytherin.

„Vielleicht versteckt er sich vor den ganzen Mädchen.", überlegte Pansy laut. Blaise grinste. „Oder den ganzen Jungs." Pansy sah ihn gespielt erstaunt an: „Du weißt also von seiner Affäre mit Potter?" „Potter? Ich hatte Longbottom im verdacht." „Man munkelt ja er hab was mit .... AUA." Pansy und Blaise hielten sich den Hinterkopf. „Wer...?" Blaise drehte sich um. Pansy musste sich nicht umdrehen. Den kalten Blick spürte sie auch so im Nacken. Sie grinste. „Hi, Draco."

Blaise versuchte zu lächeln, kam aber gegen die Eisblitze die der Blonde auf ihn schoss nicht an. „Sag mal habt ihr sie noch alle? Seid doch nicht so laut. Die glauben das noch." Draco deutete auf die Schüler in der Großen Halle. Pansy und Blaise sahen sich an.

„Hmm. Er hat nur gesagt, dass wir nicht so laut sein sollen."

„Ja, er hat es nicht geleugnet."

„Potter!"

„Longbottem!"

„Wiesel?" riefen beide und sahen zu Draco.

Pansy verkniff sich ein Lachen und stand schnell auf. „Hab noch zu tun." Blaise sah sie verwundert an „Panse?", dann zu Draco und seiner zuckenden Augenbraue. „Ja stimmt ich auch. Warte Panse." Rief er und rannte ihr hinterher.

„Ihr beiden seid wirklich ....", sauer sah er den beiden nach, die nun lachend davonliefen, „... unmöglich!" Er griff zur Kaffeekanne und schenkte sich ein. Der Tag fing ja wirklich gut an, abgesehen von den ca. 50 Mädels und 10 Jungs die ihm an der Kerkertreppe aufgelauert hatten, nur um ihn unter Liebeserklärungen, Geschenken, Pralinen, Glitzerstaub, Liebestränken und vielem anderen kitschigen Zeug zu begraben. Nur mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber war er der Meute entkommen und nun waren seine Freunde weg und er ...

„Ahhhhhhh da ist er."

Draco verdrehte die Augen, murmelte den Unsichtbarkeitszauberspruch und verschwand unterm Tisch. Missmutig stapfte er durch die Gänge auf dem Weg zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum in der Hoffnung Blaise und Pansy dort anzutreffen. Was er auch tat.

Die beiden saßen mürrisch nebeneinander auf einem Sofa vor dem Feuer und starrten hinein. Draco ging zu ihnen und stellte sich vor die beiden.

Keine Reaktion.

„Hallo?"

Keine Reaktion.

Er wedelte mit den Händen vor ihren Gesichtern.

Keine Reaktion.

Draco seufzte, setzte sich zwischen seine Freunde bzw. quetschte sich dazwischen und starrte ebenso ins Feuer. Was war daran so interessant? Er schaute nach links und nach rechts. Beide grinsten. Wieder ein Blick ins Feuer. „Was zum?" Er stand auf und hockte sich direkt vors Feuer. „Das gibt's doch nicht.", murmelte Draco und sah sich um.

Keine Herzen. Kein Glitzer. Kein Rot. Kein Rosa. Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum war so, wie immer. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, dass es, als er gegangen war, genauso ausgesehen hatte wie in der Großen Halle und dem Rest von Hogwarts. Er hatte sich furchtbar aufgeregt, dass nicht mal Slytherin davon verschon geblieben war.

Er musste ebenfalls grinsen und setzte sich wieder zwischen die beiden. „Gut gemacht!" „Danke!", kam es synchron zurück.

Die beiden hatten die gesamte Valentinstagsdekoration im Feuer verbrannt. Anscheinend konnten sie den Valentinstag genauso wenig ab wie er. Aber wieso?

Bei Blaise ließ sich noch vermuten, dass es ihm genauso ging wie ihm - nervige Mädchen. Aber bei Pansy fiel ihm kein Grund ein. In den ersten drei Jahren war sie immer ganz verrückt auf diesen Tag und er hatte von ihr auch immer etwas bekommen bis ...

Draco schaute auf.

… bis sie ihm nach dem Weihnachtsball gestanden hatte, dass sie ihn liebte. Sie wollte nicht wegen der arrangierten Verlobung ihrer Eltern mit ihm zusammen sein, sondern wegen ihm, weil sie ihn liebte. Aber er wollte nur die Freundschaft.

Draco verstand und musste lächelte. „Valentinstag ist scheiße."

„Ach ne!?!", kam es zweistimmig zurück.

Dann war es eine Zeit lang still im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Solange bis die anderen Hausmitglieder vom Frühstück zurück kamen. Mit vielen Herzen, Gequietsche und …

„Aaaahhh Glitzer." Draco sprang erschrocken auf. „Wer...?" Grabbe und Goyle grinsten in an. „Das darf nicht war sein." entnervt zog er die beiden in eine Ecke und schimpfte sie stiefmuttermäßig aus.

Blaise und Pansy sahen ihm grinsend dabei zu. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich Mitleid haben soll.", meinte Blaise. Beide sahen auf den nun wieder neu geschmückten, glitzernden Gemeinschaftsraum. „NEIN!"

Blaise stand auf. „Okay, Panse, da hinten kommt Gleis Nr. 4 ich verzieh mich." er küsste sie auf die Wange und flüchtete aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Pansy sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Er hatte es nicht leicht. Aber wer hatte das an diesem Tag schon? Sie seufzte und kramte ein Buch aus dem Regal neben dem Feuer heraus und versuchte die ganzen kitschigen Sachen in ihrem Umfeld zu ignorieren.

„Soll ich es ihm geben?" „Ja klar." „Aber was, wenn er es nicht will." „Ach was, du schaffst das."

Zwei Mädchen gingen kichernd an Pansy vorbei. Eine blieb vor ihr stehen und beugte sich zu ihr runter. „Hey, ähm du bist doch Pansy Parkinson, oder?" Pansy schaute auf und blickte direkt in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht des Mädchens. „Ja, wieso?" „Du bist doch mit Draco Malfoy befreundet, nicht wahr?"

Innerlich verdrehte Pansy die Augen. Noch so ein Girlie. „Wieso?" „Naja, also ich mag ihn total gerne und wenn er bei dir und diesem anderen Jungen ist, sieht er so sanft und nett aus, nicht so kalt wie ihn die anderen Häuser immer beschreiben.", das Mädchen machte eine kurze Pause, „und ich wollte wissen, was man ihm so schenken könnte. Ich will ihn ja nicht mit nutzlosen Geschenken nerven, weißt du. Ich dachte vielleicht weißt du ja, was er sich eventuell wünscht oder gar nicht mag. Ihr seid ja befreundet."

Freunde, ja. Pansy fühlte einen Stich im Herzen. Doch dann lächelte sie. „Weißt du, ich denke, wenn es von Herzen kommt, wird er sich freuen." „Wirklich." Als Pansy ehrlich nickte, bedankte sich das Mädchen und ging schüchtern auf Draco zu.

Pansy sah ihr hinterher. Draco hatte es gut. Er bekam Mädchen die ihn wirklich mochten und nicht nur auf seinen Status aus waren. Pansy musste traurig lächeln. Schön, dass es doch noch Mädchen wie dieses gibt. Als Draco das Geschenk lächelnd an nahm vertiefe Pansy sich wieder in ihr Buch.

Irgendwie brachte Pansy auch diesen grausamen Tag herum. Zum Abendessen traute sie sich nicht zu gehen. Es gab Gerüchte über Essen, das einem Gedichte vortrug. Das wäre wirklich zu viel gewesen. Sie saß gemütlich vorm Feuer und blätterte durch ein Fotoband früherer Schüler.

„Happy Valentine's Day."

Jemand legte ihr ein kleines Geschenk in den Schoß. Pansy blinzelte und nahm es in die Hand, dann sah sie hoch und erkannte Draco der sie anlächelte.

„Du musst mir keines deiner Geschenke abgeben." Sie grinste. „Hab mir schon selbst ein paar Pralinen geklaut." Draco tippte nur aufs Geschenk. „Mach auf." Pansys Grinsen verschwand. „Dray, bitte. Das ist echt nicht der richtige Moment." Sie legte das kleine Kästchen auf die Lehne des Sessels und wandte sich den Mädchenschlafsäalen zu.

Draco hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. „Pansy, bitte. Warum sollte es nicht der richtige Moment sein?" Pansy wirbelte herum. „Draco Malfoy. Freunde schenken sich nichts. Heute ist der Tag der L-i-e-b-e-n-d-e-n und DU wolltest nur Freundschaft. Willst du mir mein Herz nochmal brechen?" fauchte sie. Pansys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und sie zitterte. „Ich kann das nicht. Nicht nochmal." Sie sah ihn flehend an.

„Pansy, ich..." Pansy schüttelte den Kopf. „Draco, damals als du meine Liebe zurückgewiesen hast, hatte ich mir geschworen dir eine gute Freundin zu sein und meine Liebe zu verstecken. Das Mädchen vorhin ist sehr nett und mag dich wirklich und sie hat nicht gequietscht. Schenk' es ihr."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht nicht." Er nahm das Kästchen und hielt es Pansy hin. „Ich ..." Zitternd griff sie nach dem Kästchen, öffnete es und nahm den Inhalt heraus.

„Eine Kette..." sie musste Lachen „...ein Herzanhänger."Draco lächelte. „Dreh es um. Es ist keins meiner Geschenke." Pansy drehte das silberne Herz um und erblickte ihren Namen.

_'Für Pansy _

_und ihre _

_einzigartige _

_Liebe_

_Love, Draco'_

Pansy blinzelte. Dann musste sie lächeln. Das erste glückliche Lächeln seit sie Freunde geworden waren. „Draco das..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, ging auf sie zu und zog sie in seine Arme. „Denkst du du kannst mich mit deinem gebrochenen Herzen noch immer lieben?"

Pansy lächelte glücklich. „Ja, mit jedem einzelnen Teil!" Verliebt sah sie ihn an, stellte sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen und ihre Lippen verschmolzen mit seinen.

„Happy Valentine's Day!"

~owari~

So das war's. Puh, deadline gerade so geschafft. ^^ Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, trotz des seltenden Pairings. ^^

Freue mich über konstruktive Kritik. Habe immerhin lange nichts mehr geschrieben.^^ Bin bestimmt aus der Übung.

Bis denne

eure klene

Merle


End file.
